Maybe, Always?
by Kaloas And Yami
Summary: Not good at these..............Yugi + a blade = very angst ficcy
1. By the end of Time

Kiya: Don't drag me into the story  
Kaloas: Too late it's done.  
Kiya: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Disclaimer: Me no own YuGiOh at all. Me own Kiya only.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi was sitting on his bed. "17 years old and still I'm too young to do anything.   
Ra, why does everyone treat me like this? Help me, please" he said as he paced around   
his room.  
~When the breeze blows  
Cloud hold there own  
Live in peace.Forever~  
  
  
  
"Maybe, they just don't want me around? Yami and Kiya are too busy with the  
'missions'. Joey and Mai are with each other 24/7. Tristin and TTTTTTTTÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉAAAAAAA  
(A/N: **shudders**)are the fucking same. Seto, Why do I even think of the Shitfucker(a/n:  
well he is.sry to the seto fans)?" Yugi screamed into the mirror.  
  
  
  
~When wars end  
Give into yourself  
Never caring, so cold~  
  
  
  
Yugi walked up to his dresser and pulled out a switchblade(a/n: NNNNOOOOOOO).  
Yugi smiled. "So, this is what it feels to be alone" he said.  
  
  
  
~This is what my heart has become  
Because of you. Will I end this life?  
A never ending chain of life~  
  
  
  
"Whatever happens I love you all deeply. Yours Truly, Yugi" he said as he wrote it.  
"Better do it fast. then, I won't scream. Time to end it all".  
  
  
~By the end of time  
We have begun  
Maybe, Always?~  
  
  
  
Yugi drove the blade right through his throat. "I love you all, but, life said  
different" he said as he fell to he floor covered in blood. "Maybe, always?" were the last  
words Yugi Motou ever spoke again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya: Why the little angel?  
  
Kaloas: Because...............  
  
Kiya Whatever...........Review and if you flame she'll use them to heat her house 


	2. What, Why, How, Yami?

Kiya : IF u didn't kno Kaloas is on some cheap drugs.  
Kaloas : Am Not! X_X  
Kiya : Okay, then...............U only got three reviews and ur proud why?  
Kaloas : Ppls want a sequal  
Kiya : I don't U dragged me into this and if u dont fix it ur gonna pay, dearly.  
Kaloas : WHta r u going to do , huh? Kill me?  
Kiya : Nope........................Kill Yami FOR THIS THRICE DAMN Story  
Kaloas : U do that...............do the disclaimers  
Kiya : Kaloas doesnt kno Yugioh......**whispers**if she did there would be a lot of Y/Y  
Kaloas : Shut up u fuckin flyin monkey  
Kiya : Watch ur mouth, hikari  
Kaloas : To hell with u  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT!?! NONONONONONONONO! Yugi, angel, why?" Kiya sobbed into Yami's shoulder.  
" Listen, what would you do, ummmm?" Yami tried to clam her down and hold back tears   
tears of his own. " Stop him. Yami, I can't look at him anymore" Kiya said as looked upon   
the fallen angel's lifeless body. " Okay, I'll finish up here go sit down" Yami said to  
the cumbleling teen.  
  
===================================  
  
"Yugi , is it ok if i come to join you, so, that way you won't be lonely up there?"  
Kiya coughed (a/n: dont worry gets better) Kiya was beyond tears. Kiya bolted pass all  
the docters and nurses and out a window. As she fell she smiled and said "Like I always  
say , Time said different."  
  
=================================  
  
Yugi bolted awake and in a cold sweat. " Kiya NO! Yami, what? I ~killed~ myself?"  
" Wait, who's Kiya?" Yugi wondered. /Yugi?/. //AAAHHHHH! OH it's just you Yami//. /Yugi?  
are you okay?//. /Yes , Yami. It's just a dream I had/ . " Care to enlighten me?" Yami said.  
"YAMI! Stop that. You scared me, yet, again" Yugi replied his darker half. "Yami, do you  
kno a Kiya? or some one like that?" Yugi asked. "Yugi, Kiya was a well known soldier in   
Egypt. Yugi how did you know?" the shadow asked his little light. "Well, she was in my dream  
she was very pretty. I killed myself and she was crying nonstop and then when she left your  
side she jumped out a window and fell, but, she said 'Time said different' Oh Yami! It  
scared me more then Seto being nice to Téa. It jusy was to creepy" the little light said.  
" Okay, Yugi, you should gte ready for school because it's 6:00 , okay?" Yami said as he  
laughed (Kaloas : **drools** Yami.........laughing.........**drools more**)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya : Kaloas are you ok?  
Kaloas : No **sobs**  
Kiya : Why r u crying?  
Kaloas : I can't find my yami **breaks down**  
Kiya : OH! OK...........HEY FREAK SHOW  
Yami Kaloas (Y.K) : May Ra damn ur ass  
Kiya : Too late for that  
Kaloas : YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Y.K : yes, aibou?   
Kaloas : MIssed you this much | | and beyond  
Y.K: Yeah..............ok...................way too much sugar  
Kaloas : Thank i heArt YUugi ChAn for the sequal, ok? ok good  
Y.K/Kiya : Flames will be used to heat her house  
Y.K : And if u do flame I'll Mind Crush u  
Kaloas : Like hell u will 


	3. Easy To guess

Kaloas: I AM INSANE...........wait! thats my new fanfic.............  
Kakra: Shut up its my fic.  
Kaloas: To hell with you, u fucken flyin monkey eater, u shit cock spitter donkey raping motherfucker............  
Kakra: WHAT DIDU JUST SAY  
Kaloas: Read it stupid. :P  
Kakra: I will not kill her................Kaloas doesnt own yugioh  
  
/blah!/ -----Yugi mental talk  
//blah!// ------Yami mental talk  
~/blah!/~ -------- Kaloas mental talk  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yugi walked home. It was beautiful, warm, and not a cloud in the sky. /Yami, it's juts lovely out. Do u wanna  
go for a walk?/. //Love too//. Yugi was just a couples of blocks away from his house. " Hey guys look at that". Yugo stopped  
dead , he knew they were talking about him. " Hey, let's have some fun, shall we?" said the large gang member. Yugi was scared   
shitless. / YAMI!/. //Yugi, whats wrong?//. " Me first" a smaller gang member replied. " No, you all know the rules. Touch the boy,  
I'll will gladly hurt you" a soothing voice said. " AH! Come on, boss, we ain't gonna hurt him too much" one said. Yugi couldn't move.  
" Go. Home. Now!" it was the same soothing voice but was harster. Yugi trunned to see a girl standing unmoving in front of all of the  
huge gang. Yugi could hear some 'fine then. later,boss lady'. "Hey Five-feet-under, you okay?" said the girl said walking up to Yugi.  
"Y-y-yeeeessss, thank you" Yugi repiled the girl. / Wow, she is beautiful, like an angel/. //Aibou? who is?//. Yugi completely ingoreing  
Yami. " Good, I'm Kaloas, and you r name is?" Kaloas asked the little one. ~/Such a sweet kid/~ Kaloas thought. "Yugi Mptou" Yugi  
replied shyly. " Cute name, Yugi." Kaloas said smiling. /It's looks like she only smiling for me/. //YUGI?//. Yugi ingored Yami again.  
He was in complete awe from this strange girl. " Well, do you need a walk home? Because I have nothing better too do" Kaloas said.  
" If you like" Yugi nearly whispered. Kaloas asked all about Yugi all the way to his house , which wasn't far. " Yugi , here's my number,  
if anyone messes with you give me a call I'll gladly settle it, k?" Kaloas said to the young boy, handing a piece of paper to him. " I will,  
Kaloas. Good bye" Yugi said. " Yeah, bye, five-feet-under".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaloas: Way too short  
Kakra: What ever, Kaloas  
Kaloas: R&R Plz Flames will heat our house  
Kakra: Flame I will send the Shadow Releam upon you  
Kaloas: No u won't  
  
Luv Ya! ^_________________^ 


	4. A way too scary thought

Kaloas: This is a STUPID STORY!  
Kakra(Yami Kaloas): ur point is?????  
Kiya: To hell wiht u all **whispers** SHe HAD to kill YUGI..........  
Kaloas: So what I killed Yugi? It's an angst fic, but, I gonna #%$$^^%&^*&^&%&^$%!#%#^%%$&  
Kiya: What the fuck???????**falls over due to her laughing so hard** You......heh ehhe........can't............HAHAHAHAHHAHA  
Kaloas: **looks super freakin** I WILL NOT KILL MY FRIEND! I WILL NOT KILL MY FRIEND! I WILL NOT KILL MY FRIEND!  
Kakra: OK then.................... Shadow??  
Kaloas: WHAT !?!  
Kiya: Aren't you the shadow?????I thought u were the hikari..............  
Kaloas: I. Am. Insane.  
Kakra: Kaloas doesn't own Yugioh! She owns the Ra damned plot  
Kaloas: That's it ur gone  
  
//blah!// ------Yami mental talk  
~/blah!/~ -------- Kaloas mental talk  
/~blah!~/ --------- Bakura mental talk  
~//blah!//~ -------- Malik mental talk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three weeks after Yugi's death dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami, are you okay?" Joey said. " Yes, Joey. I'm going home, ok?" Yami replied to his freind. // Ra damnned Freinds always so cheerful why dont they  
all just die?//. ~/ Holy Shit! That isn't right. Alrighty I'm gonna help him/~. /~ What if u get shot~/. Yami was scared. He stopped dead in his tracks. " Hey, Yami"   
Yami could barely hear his friend. ~// Holy Shit//~. ~/ Mines is holier/~. ~//Kaloas?//~. //Excuse me? Will you people get out of my head, please?//. They all  
mentally jumped. ~/ Whatever/~.   
" Bakura! Duck, NOW!" Kaloas sceamed at her friend. Bakura turnned to see her and he got hit in the head. " You son of a bitch. your gonna die".  
Yami could see five or six people ahead of him. " GET DOWN! GET DOWN! Get down you jackass" Kaloas sceamed at Yami. Kaloas ran up to Yami, she pushed   
him down. Gun shots could be heard. " Okay, it's cool. I'm just hurt that's all" Kaloas looked down at Yami. " PHARAOH!" Kaloas screamed. " What? Kaloas are  
you okay? Holy Ra, she ain't kidding. OH MY GODS! SHE'S SHOT. Shit, Kaloas, why did you take a hit for a guy?" Bakura said as he grabbed her from Yami.  
" Ummmmmmm Kaloas?" Yami asked. " " Yea, Pharaoh. Bakura, look, it's the Pharaoh" Kaloas replied weakly. " Okay, I belive you. MALIK GET YOUR PANSY  
ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Bakura screamed over his shoulder. " MALIK PLEASE NO" Kaloas said as she ran up up to her fallen freind. " Go Malik" she whispered.  
Bakura and Yami ran up to Kaloas and Malik. " Oh dear Ra" Yami said under his breath. " Jebus" Bakura said. " Kaloas? Are you okay?" Malik asked weakly.  
" Yeah, just shot. What about you?" Kaloas said sadly. " " Same here". " MALIK DONT DIE! SOME ONE PLEASE CALL 9-1-1". Malik was closing his eyes.   
Maybe for the last time????  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Miss, please stop moving" a nurse said to Kaloas. " Where is Malik?" Kaloas shot back. " Kaloas, it's hurt. Are you okay?" Malik said beside her.  
" Malik, thank you gods of hell" Kaloas said as looked at her friend. She grabbed Malik's hand. She was smiling at him. Meanwhile, Bakura finally got it that Yami WAS  
the Pharaoh. " So, knoiw do you know Kaloas, Bakura?" Yami asked. " Well, we are good friends from the day Malik, Kaloas, and myself were born. It goes Malik, me,   
then Kaloas" Bakura replied. " Oh, cool".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside of the Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well, well, well, look at my FUCKING CAR. The ASSHOLE FUCKING TRASHED IT. I MUST KILL THEM ALL. I WILL KILL THEM ALL. MWUAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **cough, cough** That hurt, stupid asshole gun hole " Kaloas said. " HAHHAHA, okay, Kaloas, I belive you, it does hurt" Malik said. Kaloas  
grinned. She glomped him. " They are one in the same" Bakura said to Yami. " Really? How so?" Yami asked. " Well, they always are together. I find it funny" Bakura  
said. Kaloas and Malik was in the car listening to Eminem. Kaloas was rapping with the song. Malik was laughing. Bakura and Yami were up to the car. " Hey, Yami, need  
a ride, like, home or something?" Kaloas asked him. " Yeah, thanks" Yami replied her. // Beautiful, she reminds me of Yugi//. " HOLY SHIT! Yami you know Yugi too?"  
Kaloas asked her Pharaoh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaloas: What was that?  
Kakra: It's good, but, who shot you?  
Kiya: You did  
Kakra: NEVER, aibou, I would never shoot you  
Kaloas: HUH? What? Oh okay you do that  
Kakra: **looking confusing**  
Kiya: **whisper to her** Listening to her 50 Cent CD  
Kaloas: PLEASE R&R and flame if you like, because I need to heat the house.\  
  
Luv Ya ^________________________^ 


	5. An Authoress Note

An Authoress Note.......dun dun dun.........RUN FOR THE HILLS............  
  
Okay, all of us, which I mean, Kakra, Kiya, Sky, and myself like to say thank you to the reviewers...  
  
So, here are some........  
  
Daughter of Death: U like the story?????????  
  
i heArt YUugi ChAn: u cry over my fic??? Yuugi isnt dead, see, all a dream  
  
AibouYaHaBibi: u didnt like my story? ANOTHER WHO IS THE SAME!!!  
  
Eriks: Why dont u hate Yami? YAmi is so damn fine.  
  
anime AndrAIa: The only way for me to countuie this gay fic if PEOPLE REVIEW MORE only if i 25 reviews  
  
then I'll countuie....and plz from different people  
  
Demotic Evangelist: U seem to like my fics alot. U thnk my yami is a hero? girl u must dreaming.   
  
Yami.K:Kaloas, I have a fan. I feel special..Now, leave her alone. 


End file.
